Dauntless High
by DauntlessandErudite
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I've tried to make it the most realistic version of the Divergent charecters going to high school as i could. So yea. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so be CRITICAL. Cause the more you critize me, the better I'll get. This is my take on the most realistic version of all the Divergent charecters going to highschool. Enjoy! Hopefully...**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ugh. Today's the day, new school! Hurrah! This new school is Dauntless High. My previous one was Abnegation Middle, but when I moved to Dauntless, I now go to Dauntless High. My Country of Chicago is quite small, since it only consists of five cities. Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and Amity. Dauntless is where all the brave, reckless, and sporty people go, Abnegation is where all the selfless people go, Erudite is where all the nerdy knowledge seeking know-it-all's go, Candor is where the truthful and honest go, and Amity is where the peaceful farmers go. Who'd want to be a farmer? I have no idea.

I currently live alone, since my brother moved to Erudite and both my parents live in Abnegation.

I get out of bed, take a quick shower, dress in a black tank top and black jeans, I put on the tiniest bit of make-up, and grab a granola bar. I step out of my apartment and use the elevator into the lobby. I go to my black BMW and start driving off to school, a ten minute drive. I enter the school and go to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello, my name's Tori, what can I help you with?" questions, the lady at the desk, who I now know to be Tori.

"My name's Beatrice Prior, but I prefer Tris. I need my schedule, since I didn't get it." I respond.

"Okay here it is," she hands me the schedule, "and it seems you are in my art class. I will see you again then."

"Okay, thanks!" I look at my schedule.

1:English - Lauren

2:Goverment - Max

3:Combat - Eric

4:Lunch

5+6:Gym - Coach Amar

7:Free Period

My locker is #296 but I can't seem to find it. As I'm looking at the signs point to the lockers in that direction, I didn't notice the girl that I was about to walk into. So I did.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I say, helping her pick up her books.

"It's fine, " she says, "Oh and my name's Christina. Yours?"

"Tris," I reply simply.

"Hello, Tris. Can I see your schedule?" she doesn't even wait for me to respond to take it from my hands. I think we will get along well.

She squeals. I sigh. Great. "We have all of the same classes! Except English... but Four, Zeke, Shauna, and Will." when she says Will's name with extravagance, I realize she likes this "Will". "In fact, your locker's next to Four's!" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean what? About half the girls in this school would pay a fortune to have a locker next to Four's!" she replies, shocked that I didn't know this.

I sigh again. Great. A full of himself jock. Just what I needed. (Note the sarcasm!)

Christina walks me to my locker and I get my stuff for the first three classes. We go our separate ways, Christina to a free period and myself to English.

Once I arrive, the only seat left is one in the back next to a muscular guy with captivating dark blue eyes. He has short black hair, a hooked nose, a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. I sit at the desk next to his. The teacher starts droning on about what we'll be learning in English, but I can't focus because I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I look at the boy next to me and ask quietly, "Why are you staring at me?"

He responds without a moment of thought, "Because you're beautiful." I blush and look away. I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either.

"Might I ask your name?" the boy asks suddenly.

"Yes, you can." I respond with a smirk.

He grins back and asks, "So what is your name?"

"Tris. Yours?"

"Nice name-" I cut him off before he can continue.

"Okay Nice name, I need to focus on whatever the teacher is saying so bye." I say smiling.

He pouts and then says, "My name is Four."WHAT! THIS IS THE JOCK PERSON WHO'S LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE?! WHAT?! He doesn't seem like a normal jock..

And then the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another day, another chapter!**

Tris's POV

_And then the bell rings._

I quickly pack my things and dash out of the class room. I see Christina in the hallway so I run up to her and say hi.

"Hey Tris! So, did you meet the others?"

"No, but I did meet Four." I respond.

"You did?" she asks, "Were some of the girls flirting with him say his name?"

"No, he just told me it." At this point we had reached the classroom for Government.

"What? He talked to you? He never talks to girls!" she screams, getting a lot of odd looks from people in the classroom.

"Well, Christina, I would appreciate it if you would be quiet during class," the teacher, Max says.

"Its still passing time," she mutters under her breath, causing me to silently laugh.

"Okay so this year we will be doing..." Max says, so I just zone out and think about Four. _He seems so different from the other jocks... and Christina said girls constantly flirt with him. He probably has a girlfriend. Wait- why do I care?_

"Tris. TRIS!" someone shouts. I see that everyone is gone and its just me and Christina.

"Wha? Huh? Oh sorry, has class ended?" I ask, embarrassed that I was so caught in my thoughts that I probably made Christina late.

"Yea, come on!" she shouts, running out the door. I follow quickly and we had to Combat class.

The room we enter is a big warehouse type room with punching bags, and shooting ranges. The teacher stands by the shooting gallery and says,

"Nice of you to join us. You missed demonstrations, so have fun trying to learn how to shoot a gun," he smirks, "Or maybe Four here will show you how to do it."

Christina whispers to me, "Four would never help us. That's why Eric said that," I nod. Time to learn how to shoot a gun.

"Eric, don't you think it's dangerous to show them not how to fire a gun? They could kill somebody," somebody says, "especially that Stiff. I bet she couldn't hit the target if the gun was held against it,"

"Really Peter?" Eric asks, "if you're so sure, how about we put you up by the target and have her fire at you,"

"Okay," he says.

"Do I get a say in this?" I question, knowing the answer.

"Nope," Eric says, popping the 'p'.

_Oh god. I'm to young to be a murderer._


End file.
